


Soulmates

by Danae_krd



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Affairs, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: A love story about Red and Healy. It takes place after season 4 but is pure fantasy - it has nothing to do with the actual season 5. It is rated M for later chapters. Many characters appear occasionally.  English is not my mother tongue, so feel free to correct me. :P





	1. Chapter 1

Healy was sitting alone in his office without doing anything. He felt worse than ever after sending Whitehill to the Max. He was looking at the floor and his eyes were glassy when Red entered his office, interrupting his thoughts, without knocking on the door and closed it quickly behind her. She looked crummy and her lips were unusually pale.

"Oh, thank god! You're here!", she said relieved. "I know that things have been a little awkward between us lately, but I would like to ask you one more favor ", she sighed.

Healy tried to force himself to concentrate on her words. "Tell me, Red", he whispered.

"Can I take a nap here?" she pleaded. "This motherfucker Piscatella doesn't let me sleep like a human", she hissed. "I think that I can't stand it anymore", she continued and sat on the chair opposite of him. "You know, after all, I'm just an old Russian lady", she laughed to herself.

Healy's gaze filled with grief. "I'm sorry, Red. Take a nap here or do whatever you need to do. I…I really feel sorry…" he said and she could see the despair in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Healy?" she asked with her thick Russian accent, but he didn't say anything. "Look at me", she ordered.

He obeyed and looked up to her. "Red, I am failed…I am a useless piece of shit…"

She rolled her eyes. "What's the matter now? Is this about your divorce? Or maybe Judy King?" she asked a bit annoyed.

He smirked a little at her reaction. "Not really. I failed with Whitehill…I…"  
Red interrupted him with a wave of her hand.  
"Healy please, don't do this now! She killed a guard. You did your duty", she said sharply.

He felt tears burn his eyes. "But she confessed to me more than one times and I thought that she was just delusional…"

"Well, she is delusional but she's also a killer", she answered sarcastically

"I'm silly", he muttered

"Stop it now", she ordered.

"But I'm fucked up!"

"Ok. Maybe, you're fucked up, I'm fucked up too and we are all fucked up around here. But we need you now, can you understand it?"

He laughed bitterly at it. "Who needs me, Red? You know that I suck at my job!"

"What?" she asked sarcastically "Come on Healy... don't you see how are things going in this prison at the moment? Yes, you have many issues –we all have- and you're very insecure but you don't suck at your job! Believe me, you aren't the worst CO in Litchfield. But... listen to me, you have to get your shit together. You can't collapse now. Maybe, you should go home for a while. Take a shower, sleep for a few hours and then, come back...'cause you – are – necessary –here."

''You're right... I can't collapse now, I have to calm down", he answered thoughtfully, "but I don't wanna go home. I'm afraid" , he said weakly.

Red looked up at him with her eyes full of questions. "Of what?"  
"Of myself, Red. Could I stay here with you?", he pleaded and his voice broke.  
She scoffed. "Healy, this is your office."

"Yes, but I don't wanna disturb you, while you're sleeping."

"Oh, god!", she sighed "Let's stay here together, Sam. Ok?", she said in a softer voice.

He nodded. "You should lie on the sofa, it must be more comfortable than this chair."

"No, thank you, Sam. I'm fine here! I think that this is a good position for my back. Everything is going to be better, believe me..."

She closed her eyes and he stared at her. She looked like an angel to him. He knew that she had refused him lately, but he couldn't ignore his strong feelings, especially in these difficult times.

Then, she spoke with her eyes still shut. "You know Sam, I feel I have failed too. But we don't deserve this pain. Especially you. You're a good man. And please… don't look at me like that. Believe me, I can see you, even with my eyes closed", she said with her winged smile. He chuckled, as she fell asleep.

In a moment, she shivered and he blanketed her carefully with his jacket. She stirred in her sleep and Healy stroked her red curls. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Time was passing and Red was sleeping deeply, like a baby.

Meanwhile, Healy didn't feel better as sat on the sofa with a blank expression on his face. His thoughts were interrupted when his radiophone buzzed. He blinked his eyes nervously as he didn't know what to do but Red was already awakened by Piscatella's upset voice.  
"Has anyone seen inmate Reznikov?" Healy looked up to Red.

She rubbed her eyes and then she noticed Healy's jacket sprawled across her lap.

She looked up at him in confusion, then he looked back at her and he blushed a bit. She chuckled.  
"Thank you, Healy. You're a real gentleman!", she said with a smirk.

She stood up and gave him back the jacket.  
"Actually, I feel much better now and I should go back to work. What about you, Sam?" 

"I feel better too'' he said with a forced smile, as he closed his radiophone. Piscatella was still searching for Red.

She didn't believe him. She leaned closer to him and stroke his cheek. Healy closed his eyes, taking a moment to savor her touch. Red sighed.  
"Sam, eyes always tell the truth. And your eyes are full of darkness. Please, go home and take care of yourself. Tomorrow, you'll be better", she said with a soft voice.

Healy turned away. "No, I won't. But Red listen to me… I can't leave you alone here with this piece of shit called Piscatella! I have to do something to help you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.

" "No Sam." She took him by the shoulders and made him look in her face. "You helped me so many times during these years. I know that I owe you. But now… you have to protect yourself! Believe me, I'll find a way to deal with Piscatella." She said with a dangerous smile. "Help yourself – don't make me tell you again!", she continued strictly and went to leave the room.

"I don't want to help myself Red. I'm a useless man and I don't deserve to live."

She looked up to him with her eyes full of shock and obviously ready to cry.   
"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare say that again! You're just a sad person ."

"Well, this sadness could end tonight but I failed! I…" He was ready to tell her about the suicide attempt he committed earlier this night, but then he regretted it and silenced. But it hit her.   
"What? What did you try to do Sam? Did you try to kill yourself?", she asked loudly as she gripped him by the shoulders and shook him.

He didn't say anything and Red started to cry. Then she hugged him and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

He stroked her hair tenderly. "Galina, I'm here now. Please, don't cry", he said comfortingly.

"You're such an idiot, Sam! You could talk to me!", she said and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't feel that I could talk to you, Red. You were avoiding me the last few months and I couldn't pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"But Sam you know that we never could…", she whispered.

"Why? Don't you have any feelings for me?", he interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes. She thought that he always behave like a little kid. "You don't understand. You can't risk losing everything for me!"

He leaned closer to her. Now he could smell her shampoo and under that, the scent of her skin.

"What's life without a little risk?", he asked with a smirk.

"It isn't time for clichés. And this is terribly wrong!", Red hissed.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, but also into each other's hearts. All he wanted was to be a part of her.

"I need to feel you", he whispered.

She fell into his arms again and hugged him tightly. "Just don't try anything stupid again, 'cause I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "Are you threatening me now?"

"Try me, if you dare", she said with a winged smile.

And then he did, as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

In a moment, as she couldn't help it, she kissed him back running her tongue along the edge of his teeth and trailing her red painted nails down his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively drawing her closer to him.

They didn't know how long they were kissing until they stopped to take a breath.

"Galina…"

"Oh, Jesus. I have forgotten how is to being touched…", she sighed.

He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her again, gently this time.

"Galina…I…"

"Shhh…", she said pressing her finger against his lips. "You don't have to say anything. Besides, I should return to the kitchen now. Piscatella must be mad at me. Please, go home and we'll talk tomorrow."

He nodded. "Ok, Galina. We'll talk tomorrow."

She turned to leave, but then she stopped and looked at him.

"I love the way you say my name", she realized and then she left.

_For God's Sake. What are we doing, Sam?_ , she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

When Red arrived at the cafeteria, it was dinner's time. The place was crowded. She went into the kitchen and put on her apron quickly. She looked fragile but also felt happy after the kiss she shared with Sam. Mendoza approached her and crossed her arms over her chest.   
"What?" Red asked sharply without looking up at her.

"Where were you? Piscatella has been searching for you for an hour! You may be in trouble, mi chica!" Mendoza said.

Red scoffed. "I'm tired of his shit! Why should I be in the kitchen all the fucking time? I'm not needed here anymore. You all know that I don't cook this food. This slop… it disgusts me" she hissed.

"We know Red, but you work here.", Mendoza sighed.

Red gave her an innocent look. "I was in Healy's office. I needed some counseling. You know Mendoza, I'm an old woman and the situation around here is really bad lately."

"Well, I guess you're right", Gloria said, raising an eyebrow.

Then Piscatella stormed into the kitchen with an angry expression all over his face. He approached Red in quick steps. 

She gave him a sarcastic smile and looked up at him coldly.   
"Oh! Officer Piscatella with an s. My honor!", she said.

"Reznikov, where were you all this fucking time? Do you want a shot?"

"I was in my counselor's office but now I'm here", she declared.

"Good inmate. So, now you have to clean up the cafeteria."

"Actually I don't", Red scoffed, "that's not my job."

"It's an order, inmate!" he yelped.

"Well, I'm the cooker here. I only take care of my kitchen. I never clean up the cafeteria", she insisted.

"Oh, I think that you don't understand sweetheart", Piscatella scoffed.

Then, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen. 

He reprehended the shocked women and poked Red who lost her balance and fell down on the floor.

The other inmates stopped eating and watched in fear and shock.

Nicky stood up. "Man, what's your problem?"  
Red stood still and gave her daughter an adorable glance.

Then the situation went really bad. The inmates got upset with Piscatella's behavior. The new COs -and especially he- treated them like they were animals.

"You're criminals! You don't deserve anything", the heavy man growled.  
"So, we're not people, eh?" someone called.

The women started protesting with standing on the tables. They all wanted Piscatella to resign. A few minutes later the guards arrived at the cafeteria and started dragging down the women. A fight broke out between inmates and guards and suddenly, Poussey Washington was murdered by Baxter Bayley. The inmates were headed to their bunks immediately. All of them except Red. Piscatella approached her. He smiled sarcastically.

"What do you want, officer?" , she asked sharply.

"You must be punished, inmate."

"What?" she scoffed "are you fucking kidding me?"

"You're the one to blame for this situation!"

"Piscatella, you're such an idiot. You have fucked everything up around here and I'm afraid that I can't be the victim now", she said facetiously.

"If you had done your job…" he started to say but then his radiophone buzzed. Caputo was searching for him.

"Listen to me, Reznikov. We will go together to your counselor's office and he will decide about your consequences", he continued.

"Whatever" she sighed and followed him.

But Healy wasn't in his office.

"What the…? He should be here", Piscatella growled.

"Oh, Jesus. May I leave now? I will visit him tomorrow. " She had a terrible back pain after her fall and all she needed was to stay in bed and take a nap.

"No. Wait. Has anyone seen Healy? I have an issue and I need him", he called into his radiophone.

"Healy took the month off", Caputo answered and Red felt confused. "Piscatella in my office. Now!" , he ordered.

"Yes sir", he answered. He seemed confused too.

Then he looked up at a bewildered Red.   
"Okay inmate. We are over for now. Go to your bunk immediately!", he ordered and then he left.

Later that night, Red was trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Actually, no one could because of Poussey's death.

But she also couldn't stop thinking about Healy. Where was him? Why didn't he say anything? How could he leave her alone in this shithole?

"Oh, Sam where are you?" she thought to herself and choked back a sob.


	4. Chapter 4

The days were passing and the atmosphere in Litchfield was really depressing. After Poussey's death, the situation became even tenser between inmates and guards. Especially, the prisoners rebelled when Caputo defended his boy, Baxter Bayley and Daya Diaz attacked and shot Officer Humphrey. 

He was seriously injured and the last ten days he was hospitalized. As a result of this incident, Caputo and his guys got even stricter with the inmates. The situation was unbearable.

In that period of time, Healy was missing. At the beginning, no one (except Red) noticed his absence. But from one day to the next, some of the women started asking for him. 

He was more necessary than normal and looked a better CO than the other guys at these difficult times.

Red was more nervous than usual and didn't talk much. She was trying to persuade herself that she didn't need him but she couldn't get used to the dark sight of his office.

She soon realized that he had been there for her the past twenty years. She could always talk to him and tell her complaints.

At last, they had a moment and then, he was gone. Red couldn't explain Healy's decision. During the night when she was trying to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think of him, his eyes, his words and their kiss. In a way, she felt abandoned by him, even betrayed.

A few days later Red decided to visit Caputo in order to learn something about Healy's disappearance. She was feeling a bit anxious, as he hadn't shown himself in the halls of Litchfield for the past two weeks.

When Caputo saw her, he sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Red scoffed.

"What can I do for you Red?" he asked wearily.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were all this fucking time", she hissed through her smile.

"We are really busy here after Washington's death. We have to take control of the whole situation", Caputo explained, not looking up from his papers.

Red shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, you know better."

"Would you like anything else?" Caputo asked a bit nervously.

Red cleared her throat and tried to look nonchalant. "Actually, I'd like to know when is Healy coming back."

Caputo lowered his glasses and gazed up into her face. "Um, I think it's none of your business. I mean... yeah, I know that you two have a...weird relationship... but you're still an inmate. So, go back to your work. I already have a bad day."

"Healy is my counselor. I may...need him." Red whispered. "I mean... it's been a little difficult around here lately", she continued.

"Is this about your kitchen again?" , Caputo scoffed.

"We know each other for a long time. I just need to know that's he is okay." she hissed.

Caputo sighed. "He took a leave for medical reasons, but I hope he'll be back soon. That's all I can say."

Red left his office more worried than ever and returned to her cube. Healy was probably in danger and she couldn't do anything to help him. 

She couldn't even communicate somehow with him. It was driving her nuts. Moreover, she needed to get along with Piscatella and his guys. Suddenly, she found herself more alone than ever.

Healy inserted himself into the psychiatric hospital of Litchfield. Most of the time, he was under the influence of strong medicines used for depression and anxiety issues. Healy couldn't help but was thinking of his Red all this time. He was wondering how she was doing in prison and all he wanted was to get back with her. 

He knew that he shouldn't leave like this, but he was feeling too weak at that time to behave differently. He could return to work soon and then he would explain the whole situation to her. After his hospitalization, he should see a therapist and take some medicine.

One Month Later...

Red walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, when Piscatella stopped her. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and her hand supporting her aching back.

"What's wrong officer?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Makeup, inmate. So you get a shot", he said in anger and then took a little notepad from his pocket.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Everyone around here wears makeup all the fucking time", she exclaimed.

"Reznikov! Do you want another shot for language?"

"Whatever..." she hissed.

Piscatella gave her the shot and left.

And then... it happened. Red saw Healy outside his office.


	5. Chapter 5

It was like time stopped. Red looked up at Healy with narrowed eyes and he looked back at her with a sad smile all over his face and more than this, deep into his eyes. He was obviously thinner than before and he had gray stubble on his cheeks. Healy clearly wanted to approach her, but she looked away quickly. Red couldn't imagine what he had been through. She was about to go back to work when Caputo walked down the corridor. He greeted Healy in a very friendly manner and then looked at Red.

"Red! Here we go again…" Caputo scoffed.

She sighed. "Oh finally, you followed my instructions. You showed-up yourself."

Caputo ignored her and looked at Healy.  
"Healy, I'm glad you're back. I hope you're feeling better now. Red was asking for you all the fucking time, man. You must be good at your job.''

Healy gave him a forced smile and then looked up at Red but she looked absorbed in examining her nails.   
"I think it makes sense", she declared, "you've fucked up this place that much lately so we need counseling more than ever", she scoffed.

Caputo sighed. "Red, don't forget your place. You're just an inmate here and you shouldn't talk so much", he warned her.

"Yes, I remember. We're inmates and we don't deserve anything", she quoted Piscatella's words.

"Healy, it's up to you! By the way, I'll come to your office later. I should update you", Caputo said and then continued on his way.

Finally, Red looked up at Healy and felt her cheeks fuse with color. He gave her a shy smile.

"I guess we need to talk…'', he said in a low voice.

"Sorry Healy", she said sharply, ''but I'm afraid I'm busy right now."

He looked around. The place was empty. Then he went toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked up at him in anger.

"Galina… please…", he begged.

Red gave him her sarcastic smile. "Uh, no honey. I'm done."  
Then she went toward the kitchen area ignoring her teary eyes.

By the end of the day, Healy's return became known to everyone. Besides, many inmates have already visited him for counseling and stuff.  
XxXxXxXxX

Red was trying to fall asleep late at night but she couldn't. She was tossing around in her bed when Chapman spoke.

"Hey Red! Are you sleeping?", the blonde woman asked in a low voice.

"No, not at all", Red said coldly.

"Is your back in pain?", she asked in concern.

"What do you want, Chapman?" Red asked irritated.

"You know, Healy is back." she declared.

"Oh, really?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes. I heard that Doggett visited him and she noted that he is better at his job now. Can you believe this?"

"Good for him… but I don't really care", Red said sharply.

"I also heard", Chapman continued as Red rolled her eyes, "that he admitted himself as a patient to a psychiatric hospital." 

Red frowned at her words. "Don't you know anything about it?" Chapman asked.

"How should I know, girl? I'm not his best friend."

"But you two were always close", she said thoughtfully.

"Not that much" Red hissed. "I should try to sleep now. I must wake up at 4 a.m", she sighed.

"Could you please be quiet?" Dwight asked kindly.

"Oh, tell me about it", Red hissed and Chapman couldn't help but chuckle.

Red woke up by herself at exactly 4 am and got ready for work. She didn't meet Piscatella on her way to the kitchen and she felt so happy about this. "Maybe it'll be a good day for me'', she thought with a smile on her face. The cafeteria wasn't crowded until 9 am. It was then that she noticed Healy walking into the place. He approached the kitchen staff and Mendoza greeted him with joy.

"Welcome back, Mr. Healy. Do you want some coffee?"

"Thank you, Mendoza. Coffee would be great", he said with a smile and looked up at Red.

She was already looking at him with her arms crossed across her chest. Mendoza gave him a cup of coffee and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Red approached him and looked him dead in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Red, I replace Piscatella. He called in sick today", he explained with a lovable expression all over his face.

Her gaze shifted away from him. His eyes were as a flame of fire for her.

"Okay. Then, you better stay away from me", she said in a menacing tone.

He rolled his eyes as he started getting angry. "Oh please, Red. Stop avoiding me. We need to talk", he hissed.

She looked up at him with eyes widened in surprise. "Don't give me orders!"

"Then you better should stop trying to control my thoughts, my feelings, my wants…"

She looked around in concern. Nobody was looking up at them. She stepped even closer to him.

"You're the one who left. Remember?"

His expression softened. "Yes, but I came back. I came back for you", he whispered.

Her eyes got wet and she didn't say anything.

"Please, come to my office whenever you want. Okay?"

She nodded and then he drew away.

When Red turned around, she saw Norma smiling at her knowingly.

"Oh, yebat" Red thought.

She must have understood something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the rating changes - Mature. :)

While Healy was working on his computer, Red stood in all her glory at the office door with one hand against the wall and the other resting on her hip. She had just ended her shift, so she was wearing her white apron.

"So here I am, Healy", she said in a steady voice with an eyebrow raised. "May I come in?" she continued.

Healy looked up at her and smiled hopefully. "Sure…sure!", he said in a shaky voice and gestured the seat in front of his office.

Red closed the door behind her and sat opposite him. She cleared her throat nervously. "So… what do you want to tell me?"

Healy rose up from his chair and started walking across the room. He avoided looking at her.   
"Red, it was a difficult period in my life… You probably remember how I was behaving…and feeling… that night… here in my office…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Probably", she said coldly.

"So, when I returned home, I understood that I should do something to change the whole situation…"

"And what did you do?" she asked uncertainly.

Healy took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I admitted myself into a psychiatric hospital and I'm still receiving treatment. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder…", he declared and his voice broke.

Red stood up from her chair too and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Look at me, Sam", she ordered softly.

So did he and waited for her to speak. He seemed devastated and Red noticed it.   
"You know Sam, I'm Russian and Russians can stand everything – but… I felt abandoned when you vanished like that. The situation was unbearable here and I- really-needed-you. Not because you're a CO here… I didn't need your favors… I only needed you like a woman needs a man – her man, possibly."

Healy looked shocked and suddenly, Red was also shocked from her own words. "I mean…", she continued, "I feel so powerful… but the recent incidents… the way that officers behave us… Washington's death… the fact that you left after what happened between us…made me feel really vulnerable…"

"Red, remember what I told you the other day… I am here to help you… I want to help all the inmates, I need to try to change this fucking situation…you have to understand me…and… you and me…"

She interrupted him."Why didn't you talk to me? Damn, I was here for you! I wanted to help you. I want to!", she exclaimed. "Jesus, you destroyed me the day you kissed me. I can't forget that moment. You make me feel like a stupid girl and not a woman at my age…this is ridiculous."

She sat on the couch feeling her face burning with embarrassment and Healy sat down next to her.   
"Galina, I couldn't even look at you. We kissed and then you left and I was afraid to meet you again. I thought that you would reject me and I couldn't stand this…"

Then, tears started streaming down Red's face. "Of course you couldn't. You're an idiot, Sam!", she said and seemed devastated.

"And also… I'm not a Russian", he said with a sad smile on his face and trying to make a joke.

She couldn't help but scoff through her tears. Healy gave her a tissue and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, she looked up at him and sighed.   
"I really missed you, Sam. You make me feel like a human and not some caged animal and this is the first time after 14 years…"

Healy's eyes got wet and he stroke reluctantly her red curls. She didn't recede and took a deep breath. 

"Galina… I…" 

Red put her finger on his lips. "Shh…just listen to me. I didn't mean to talk about me… I really am worried about you… but I never thought that you would have to deal with a serious health condition and you would avoid me and left like you did! I mean… I used to talk to you about any silly issue… and you… - yes, I feel betrayed but I'm gonna stand by you – if you want it, of course. ''

"Galina, you're a wonderful woman… of course, I want it. I need you too…"

"Kiss me now…" she ordered in a low voice and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Healy leaned in with a smile and pressed his lips to hers deeply and lovingly. Red sighed and moved closer to him. She sucked his bottom lip asking for entrance. After a moment, his lips parted and her tongue gently touched his. His hands slowly slid down her sides and she could feel him hardening with need and passion.

Suddenly, Healy's radiophone buzzed and they parted quickly. He looked at his watch. "Shit! We have ten minutes until count…", he sighed.

"Oh, I should go… but…", she laughed, "you have lipstick all over your mouth!", she exclaimed and tried to clean up him. He laughed too.   
"Return to your cube, Galina… we don't want to get you in trouble."

"You're probably right. The truth is that I don't need any more shots. I don't want to end up in Max."

"We'll figure something out in order to improve the situation here… I promise!" he said as they rose up from the couch.

"Okay", she cooed and approached him from the front "…we'll discuss it tomorrow. Keep me in your mind", she said as she moved her hip above his crotch and he gasped. She gave him her winged smile and turned to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot it…the rumors say that you're better at your job now you've returned. Keep up the good work, lyubov moya", she cooed and then vanished.

He smiled shyly at her use of the endearment.

"Oh, God. She'll be the death of me." he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is turning slightly to M.

It was late at night and the inmates were supposed to be in their cubes sleeping.

Besides, the guards –especially Piscatella and Humphrey- were patrolling the corridors in order to have everything under control.

However, Galina Reznikov couldn't sleep. She was sitting at her desk and was staring at her reflection in a tiny mirror.

Examining herself, she thought she looked really old. She looked tired, her hair was unkempt and the wrinkles around her eyes looked deeper than usual.

Red thought that she had to have her hair dyed soon, so she should get in touch with Burset.

Of course Red was a person with high self-esteem and she didn't want to be pretty just for Sam. It would be stupid. Mainly, she wanted to feel powerful again.

She knew she was falling for her counselor and it was ridiculous. He was an old man with gray hair and a big belly who used to be a homophobic, misogynist person.  
It wasn't the best choice she could make. Nevertheless deep inside, she knew that he always was like her personal savior.

She could always rely on him as he was there for her. He had never let her down before. The kitchen, the marriage, the kids… Sam had always been in his office, ready to hear her and laugh at her jokes and conspiracies.

And while he was missing, Red noted that she didn't feel safe anymore. Okay, maybe falling in love with him was inevitable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar whisper.  
"Hey Red! No sleep?''

Red looked up and saw Blanca Flores in her prison clothes standing almost beside her. The Russian stood up and looked her in the eye.  
"What do you want from me, Latina?" Red whispered

"Well, Ruiz sent me. We need to talk.

"Now? Here? What a stupid young lady! It is dangerous!"

''Oh, come on Russian roulette! The COS are fucking around. They are playing games on facebook and stuff.''

An expression of disgust crossed Red's face. "Men. They always disappoint me. So, tell me. However, we could talk tomorrow at work.

"NO CHICA! Everyone could hear us there."

"And what about her? She can be a big trouble", Red said and gestured Chapman's figure who was sleeping.

Flores shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we'll need her too."

"In what?"

"You're a clever woman and you know that the situation around here has to change."

"So what do you suggest? A riot?"

"Kind of. Basically, Piscatella has to get out of the game."

"I agree, but why do you need me? You are the leaders here lately."

"Come on. You're so brilliant and manipulative and we have to be united in order to form a good plan."

"Okay. Let's meet tomorrow after dinner at the chapel."

"Got it."

Flores left and Red for the first time in months felt like her glory returned.

The next day…

Red walked out of Burset's hair salon with an expression of confidence all over her face. She got her hair and makeup done and she wasn't feeling tired anymore.

She was feeling that she could achieve everything except for cooking a decent food with the current ingredients.

It was almost 3 pm and Red had a little free time, so she decided to visit Healy to catch up with him.

She went straight to his office, knocked on the door and let herself in. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Red… you look…" his voice was gone and he blushed a bit.  
She sat opposite him and looked up at him teasingly.

"What's happening, Healy? Don't you like me?

"Oh, come on Red… you look wonderful."

She smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you, dorogoi."

"So… do you need something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to see you. Do I bother you?"

Immediately Healy stood up and approached her. She stood up too and looked him in the eyes.

"No. Of course not…", he whispered and caressed her face.

No touching officer.", she said sarcastically and then she continued more seriously "we should be more careful."

"Yes, you're right but…"

"But what?", she said sharply.

"Jesus Red" he laughed "you're hot as hell."

"Am I turning you on, officer?" she asked playfully as she tapped him on the chest.

"You can't imagine how much" he whispered and kissed her gently.

"Oh, I don't want to imagine. I want to see." She said in her thick Russian accent

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Show me… show me how much you want me."

"Oh, come here", he said and then, he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the couch.

They sat on the couch. Red stared into his eyes with a winged smile.

Healy took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

He could feel her body pressed tightly to his and he could hear her heavy breathing. He started caressing her body lustfully and she shivered.

Then, he cradled her breast in his palm, stroking his thumb lightly over her nipple.

She shuddered and then he kissed her neck, as he cupped her other breast and pinched her nipple.

He could feel them harden under his hands and she left out a soft moan.

She kissed him, her tongue sweeping inside his mouth.  
"Oh God… so many years without intimacy and now I get turned on so easily… I wish you could take me right here right now."

He smiled and shushed her with a kiss. "You should be patient, Red."

"I can't stand it, Healy." She said eagerly but then she stroked his face lightly. ''Please Sam… I need you", she murmured.

Healy looked up at her, surprised. He couldn't believe that Red would beg someone, especially him, for something.

Then, he kissed her again and he slid his hands slowly under her shirt.

She sighed when she felt his touch on her bare skin. She could feel him hardening against her stomach, and it aroused her more.

She decided to make a move – Moreover, she used to be fiery.

She stroked his thigh and then she cupped his bulge and gently massaged it.

He moaned and she laughed. "You're so excited Healy, aren't you?", she purred in his ear

"Oh my god… you'll be the death of me."

They continued their make out session for a while but suddenly Red broke apart, as Caputo's voice was echoing through the corridors.

Caputo rushed into the office and Healy sat immediately at his desk in order to hide his excitement.

''What are you two doing here?", Caputo asked astonished.

''We had a talk'', Red said and raised her voice to a high-pitched squeak.

''You had a talk?'', Caputo repeated hesitantly and glanced at her.

''Yes. Why do you look so surprised? Should I talk with you? or Piscatella? Oh, come on.''

He sighed in frustration. "Anyway. Healy, we have a meeting. Did you forgot… oh! and Reznikov, you have a visitation."

"What visitation? I don't expect anyone.''

"Sorry, princess. I didn't write your appointment in the calendar."

Okay, okay. Let's calm down. We're coming.''

"I hope so", Caputo said and left the office.

"Actually… we're not cumming. If you know what I mean.'', Red said teasingly.

"Red. Language'', he said and laughed.

''So… I should go.''

"Will you come in later? Maybe after dinner's time."

"Oh, I can't honey. Kitchen stuff… with Mendoza'', Red lied to him. "But we have to finish what we started." she continued.

"Where? Here?"

"Oh no… we need more privacy. Let me think of it and we'll talk."

Red left and she thought that she was feeling bad for lying to him but she couldn't tell him the truth. He was a corrections officer after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, hehehe.  
> Also, the next chapter will be ''smutty''. :P

Healy sat in his office and tried to do some paperwork only to find out that he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Red and their new kind of relationship. He found himself falling more and more in love with her every day. He always knew that she was special to him from the very beginning of their acquaintance. That's why he always helped her and wanted her to be safe in Litchfield. He always wanted the best for her. Moreover, everybody –inmates and COS – knew of their special relationship and day to day, they got used to it.

Also, Healy knew that he needed Red now more than ever. Okay, she was a manipulative and scheming woman at times, but she could also be tender, fiery and passionate. He never made plans, but now he couldn't stop himself from thinking their –possible- common future.

Jesus. He loved her.

***

Red went towards the visiting room curious about her visitor and when she went through the door to the room, she saw her son Vasily waiting patiently for her. As she approached, he stood up and hugged her tightly. Red smiled at him, stroked his cheek lovingly and then, they sat opposite at the table.

"What are you doing here, son? I had no idea that you were planning to visit me ", she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, ma! Don't be grumpy! Aren't you happy to see your little baby?", he whimpered.

"I'm not grumpy'' she snorted '' and I'm happy to see you. But I'm afraid that something bad happened. Are you in trouble again? Your brothers?'', she asked in concern.

''No ma! We're all fine! Don't worry. '', he sighed, 'Tell me about you. How are you? How're things going here?''

''Well, we all have a rough time, but we need to get through this. We're definitely better than this poor girl, Washington. But this will not go unpunished. You can be sure of that", Red stated and she seemed determined.

''Mama, please. You have to be careful. Don't do anything silly", he said pleasingly.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.   
"Vasily, give me a break. I never do silly things."

"You know what I mean, mom. Your sentence will be over soon. So, don't fuck everything up."

Red slapped his cheek lightly. "Language, Vasily. And don't tell me what to do", she said coldly.

Vasily cleared his throat before speaking again.  
"Ma… you know papa sent me. ''

Red looked astonished. ''Why?''

'' 'Cause you put him out of your visitation list… or something like that!''

Red rolled her eyes – it was so typical of her.  
''No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way. What does he want? The divorce is final, now what?"

''He wants to get back with you, ma!", Vasily said, sounding apprehensive.

'WHAT? B'lyad! Please, son, give me a fucking break!''

"Mama please, stop cursing and think about it. In less than 2 years, you'll be free. What will you do then? Where are you going to stay? Papa can support you, you'll be safe with him."

"I think I can take care of myself, I'm old enough. Thank you", she answered sharply.

"So… don't you have any feelings for him anymore? Is it definitely over?"

Red rolled her eyes again. "Vasily, I spent nearly half my life with him and he's your father. Of course, I care about him. But he lied to me and failed me. You have to understand –and respect- that I don't want to get back with him. This conversation is over "

"All right, mom. Don't get upset."

"I'm glad we came to an understanding, honey", she said and gave him a faint smile.

"But… do you have a plan? Aren't you afraid of the future?", he asked her cautiously.

"No, love. I have to deal with other problems first."

"But I don't want you to be alone, mom. You probably need a man."

Red laughed sarcastically. "Oh, stop it. Enough about me. How is my grandchild?"

***

Red was looking forward to meeting the other girls. When she arrived at the chapel, Ruiz, Diaz, Ramos, Mendoza, Flores, Nichols, Jefferson and many other inmates were already there.

" What is this? A tea party?" Red scoffed and took a seat. Her back was in pain again.

"Hey ma!", Nicky greeted and sat next to her, glad to see a familiar face.

The Russian woman stroked tenderly her daughter's hair and Nicky smiled.  
"You know Red… you smell… weird; different. "

"What do you mean Nicky? Don't offend me! I took a shower this morning!"

Nicky laughed heartily. "No ma… I mean… you smell like some male perfume", she observed in a low voice. "What happened? Did you have a good time around here?", the younger woman tauntingly asked.

Red laughed nervously.   
"Don't be ridiculous, Nicky. Vasily visited me earlier."

"Okay, but you know… this fragrance reminds me of someone I know; someone in here!"

"Yes, you found out. I fucked Piscatella before at his office."

The two women giggled, as Dayanara Diaz looked at them seriously and cleared her throat.

"Please ladies; I really hate small talk. We have an important reason to be here. So… please!"

"Sorry, we are all ears", Nicky said and Red nodded her head in agreement.

Then Ruiz stood up and took the floor.  
"So… I think we all know why we're here. Am I right?"

"'Cause the situation here is bullshit?", Maritza asked hesitantly.

"Not only this…" Taystee started to say "but also it has to do with Poussey" she continued in a broken voice.

Maritza looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Latina girl, you are pretty and sweet but you're as silly as a fucking goose. A girl died here – oh, pardon me; she didn't die, she was murdered by a CO. So yeah, this is more than the bullshit situation ", Red sighed.

Maritza was willing to answer, but Mendoza clapped her hands for silence.  
"Okay, let's calm down chicas."

"But you know, Red is right. And we did nothing, girls; Nothing. A little fuss and that's all! Is this what we want?! Nothing changed, girls. The COS, these motherfuckers, continue to treat us in the same manner. This shit has to end here and now", Ruiz stated and the girls started to applaud.

"We must get rid of Piscatella. He is the main problem", Red said.

"And Caputo!" Cindy added "This piece of shit who supported Bailey."

"Yes, but Caputo is just an instrument in the hands of MCC, you all know that", Nicky said.

"…unlike Piscatella who is a dangerous bastard", Flores added. "Yes, it's right."

"So what?" Cindy asked, "Kill them all?"

"No girl. We need justice. We need to restore Poussey's reputation."

"Yes. And also, none of us wants to end up in Max. So, don't be unreasonable." Red added.

"Okay Russian babushka, I got it. So…?"

"So, we need a scandal. A big scandal and he's out."

"So… that's it? Not a riot?", Flaca asked.

"We'll see. We must be cautious", Ruiz said, "but we need Piscatella out for sure."

''Moreover, if we want a riot, we have to organize it. Not quickies'', Red said and narrowed her eyes.

''Well, you worked at Russian Mafia. You know better'', Mendoza observed.

Red smiled with satisfaction. She liked this. She liked to feel powerful.

Then, the women started to discuss how they could trap him and suddenly, a severe thunderstorm broke.

After a while, the alarm went off and the women started to curse. They took fast the way back to prison.

***

"Well ladies, we received a weather alert, so we are in a state of emergency. Also, the east wing flooded but please, don't panic. None of us will leave and we'll take care of the situation. Be patient, ladies. It's only one night", Caputo announced and the inmates who were in the dining room sighed in frustration.

***

"It must be bad, huh?" Red asked standing at the door of his office.

"Red!" Healy's face lit up "I didn't notice you. What did you say?"  
He was sitting in his office reading a novel. All the lights were off, except for the lamp that sat on his desk.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her.   
"It must be bad to spend your night here, isn't it?"

"To be honest, not so much. I don't like empty homes anyway. "

She sat in her usual chair opposite him and he took off his glasses.  
''Don't be so… what can I say?... extravagant. I'm sure you have a beautiful and comfortable home with a big bed.''

"I like to be here with you, Red", he said and reached for her hand.

"So, do you prefer to sleep… where?", she wondered, "on the couch instead of your bed?" she continued.

"Yes, it's fine." Healy stood up and approached her. Then, he brushed the hair back from her face. "I want to be here with you, Galina", he said again in a low voice.

''Oh, you'll kill me with your sweetness one day'', Red purred and looked up at him teasingly.

''No, I won't'', he said with a smile and kissed her gently.

She savored his touch but then, she drew away.  
"No, no, no. This is wrong. We need to be more careful. Anyone could walk in here at any minute.''

''I don't think so. Caputo is probably in his office right now relaxing or whatever and the others must be sneaking around carrying buckets to sort out the flood'', he said and laughed.

Red chuckled.   
"Oh, it's mess around here, isn't it? They counted us, so I guess I don't have to worry about this.''

"Yes. Maybe you could stay with me for a while'', he proposed shyly.

"Yeah, I could. I think I need counseling'', she teased him with a winged smile.

''Jesus, Red. When you smile like that, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.''

''Oh'', she giggled. ''And what do you think when I'm doing this?'', she asked and nipped at his neck. Then, she started to lick and suck at his skin. Healy couldn't help it, but let out a loud groan.

Red broke away from him and chuckled.   
''Shhh, lubov moya. They'll hear us.''

They sat on the couch.   
''I always knew it'', he growled.

''What?''

''That you would be the death of me.''

''Oh, Sam'', she sighed, ''we must be crazy. We shouldn't be… you know… lovers or whatever. I mean… it is not even considered as a consensual relationship. I don't know if it'll end well. At times…. I think we should stop this. I don't want to be the cause of your getting in trouble. Mainly, I don't want you to end up in prison. You're a good man Sam and you deserve better than me."

Red sighed. She found the courage to share the thoughts that had been in her mind for weeks.

"Red, I know that you're right and you know that I respect the system and the rules."  
She nodded.  
"But, I can't help it", he said desperately.   
"I love you, Red."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the smut is here. :P

Healy's confession took her breath away and Red felt a sting of tears in her eyes. She stood up and turned her back to him. 

She could feel her voice trembling, as she spoke. "No, Sam. Please, don't say that! You can't feel that way!"

Healy sighed. "You can't tell me what to feel, Red. " Then he smiled at her lightly. "I mean, I know you can manipulate everything, but you can't manipulate my feelings… or my heart." 

Red went to him and hugged him lightly. Then she stroked his hair.  
''Dorogoi moy, I don't want to manipulate you and I want you to want me. I need it but It is wrong'', she declared. 

''Galina, how can it be wrong? It is… just love'', he protested. 

"No, no, no. Please, stop it. If you talk to me like this, I feel like there's no way back."

Sam cupped her jaw with his hand, tilting her face to his. 

"But this is the truth, Red. I don't ask you to reciprocate the feeling but I need you to know what I feel for you. "

"Don't do this to me, Sam!", she said fiercely and broke away from him.

"Do what?"

"You're getting my hopes up and hope is a dangerous, dangerous thing."

Healy sighed and looked at her seriously.  
''What are you afraid of, Red? That I'm gonna leave you? That I'm fooling to you?"

He seemed offended and Red felt herself blush with embarrassment.   
"No but…"

Healy interrupted her and caught her by the wrists. "I love you, Galina and I'm counting the days until you're free. Can you understand it? The – days. I need you out of this shithole, Red. I need you by my side, in my home, in my life." 

She stared at him, shocked by his words. She couldn't even speak. 

"Of course, you don't have to want to be with me forever, but a man can always dream. Right?", he continued and laughed at his own words. 

''Oh, Sam'', she sighed, ''one day I'll kill you.''  
''What…why?!'', he asked astonished.   
He thought she got angry. 

''Shh…'', Red silenced him with a demanding kiss and pressed her body against his, making him gasp. She could feel him beginning to harden. 

When she broke apart, he huffed. Then, she looked full into his eyes for a moment and then kissed him again, more slowly this time. She slid her hands up his chest letting her nails run along his skin. He shivered and pulled her tight against him. 

Suddenly, he broke apart and looked at her examiningly.   
''Why did you stop, Sam? Don't you like it?", she asked, looking a bit worried. 

"You're crazy!", he laughed. "I was dreaming of moments like this but I don't want to rush things. So, we could stop now… I mean… if you don't want to continue this…"

"I want you to fuck me, Sam", Red growled quietly in his ear. 

"Are you sure, Galina? Here?"

"Why not, Healy?", she asked mischievously. "We have a desk, we have a couch, so…"

"Yes, but I think you deserve better than this'', he whispered. 

"Don't be so romantic, Healy", she teased him, "at least not now because I need you." Then, she wrapped her hand around his member and started to massage it. "And you need me too", she added with an eyebrow raised. 

He groaned and all his doubts were gone.

She unzipped his pants and continued to play with his penis. He couldn't stop himself from moaning.   
"Oh, you're so hard Sam. Is this for me?", she asked in a low voice. 

"Yes, Red. This is what you do to me."

Then, he held her wrists gently and backed up her against his desk. She  
kissed him eagerly, running her hand through her hair. 

Then, he nibbled her ear and kissed her neck. She groaned in pleasure and took off her pants and undergarment hastily, impatiently kicking them aside.

Then, she jumped onto the desk and pulled him closer.   
"Touch me, Sam. I'm already wet", she muttered and parted her thighs. 

She was right. He could now smell her arousal and he couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. 

So he did. He sneaked his hand between her folds and started to rub her clit slowly. Red moaned and arched into his arm.  
"Oh God…"

"Do you like it?", he whispered.  
"Yes.", she whined, "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No, Galina. Only if you want me to", he said and slid one finger into her and after a while one more, slowly thrusting in and out.   
Soon, she started to tremble and he could feel her hips rocking wildly against his hand. 

''Oh god, Sam. I'm so close…", she whined. 

"Cum for me, Galina'', he said in a raspy voice. 

They kissed as he continued his ministrations thrusting into her faster and ran his thumb over her clit. 

"I'm cumming, Sam", Red cried out and her walls clamped down on his fingers.   
Healy moaned silently when he felt her tighten around his hand and then he kissed her. 

"We could stop now", he suggested, "we don't have to…"

"Don't you dare! We have to! I want more. I want you to cum inside me, lubov moya", she said in her thick accent. 

He noticed that her voice was even sexier and huskier now that she was aroused and he felt ready to explode right then. 

"Tell me if it is too much, ok?"

Red rolled her eyes. "I'm dripping, Healy. I'll be fine. "  
Healy couldn't help but chuckle as he positioned himself between her legs. 

Then, she wrapped her arms around his back and he looked at her as he gently pushed into her in a slow thrust. 

"You feel so good, Galina", he whispered and stroked her hair.   
He wanted so bad to take her fast and hard but he didn't want to ruin everything, so she let her set the pace. 

At first, It was slow and Red rocked her pelvis until she took his full length. Then Red wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper.   
"Fuck me harder, Sam", she moaned.

He obeyed and speeded his tempo stretching and filling her. He thrust his hips fast and hard.The desk under her was shaking. Red buried her face into his shoulder in order to cover her moans. 

After a while, her breath got heavier and Sam understood that she was close once again. So, he started to stroke her clit with circular movements and she whined. 

He felt her tighten around him as she murmured inaudible Russian words and his body began to shake.   
''Fuck. I'm ready'', he growled.

''Come on, Sam. Cum into me.''

Her voice was everything to him. 

He moaned as he released and he sent Red over the edge with him. 

After they finished, he kissed her forehead and they put their clothes back.

"It was…amazing", Red declared "I can't even believe I had sex after… almost 16 years."

Sam looked at her, bewildered. " 16? But you're in prison for 14 years'', he said with his eyebrows raised. 

''Well, you know we worked a lot and we didn't have sex very often over the last years.''

''I don't know, Red. If you were my woman, I'd make love to you every day.''

Red scoffed. "Maybe he was bored of me. You know, the funny thing is that Vasily visited me earlier to tell me that Dmitri wants to get back together with me. This is so ridiculous."

She was laughing, but Healy was dead serious.  
"And what did you tell him?

''The truth, Sam", she exclaimed, "that I don't love him anymore."

"So… when you'll get out…"

"I'll be a divorcee", she chuckled, "but we have time for this. I have other problems now'', she said sharply. 

Now he could see again Red instead of Galina.

"Red, listen. Don't – get – yourself - in – trouble. "

"Really, baby? Should I let Piscatella fuck me over? Because I'm an inmate and I deserve it? Because I'm a woman and he's a man? What?"

"Please, calm down. We don't want to have your sentence extended."

"This is a different game, Sam and you can't even understand it. Because you're an officer too and you have power over me. But I've got nothing."

Healy remained silent for a while and then he sighed.   
"Ok, do whatever you have to do, but take care of yourself. And if you need anything, let me know."

"Yes, Sam", she said with a smile and kissed him gently.


End file.
